El recuerdo de la noche Macabra
by Minchy
Summary: esta es la primera historia que pongo en FanFiction, és un capitulo de una historia mia muy larga, espero que os gustee!


**El recuerdo de la noche Macabra **

**Por que no todos los días són tan especiales como hoy, por que tu me diste una razón para continuar con este relato y hacer que no perteneciera a las historias rotas que guardo en lo más oculto de mi subsconsciente… Feliz cumpleaños mamá. **

**Michelle Caraballo Vázquez. 23/12/10**

Mer bajaba por las escaleras sin hacer mucho ruido. Era su primer día como Vampira, y no era tan facil pillar el sueño por la mañana. Se preguntaba como se las apañaban para dormir como troncos y ella angustiada perdida y dolorida después de aquella noche macabra que la "mató" temporalmente. A estas horas, ella estaría desayunando con su madre mientras veia a su padre a través de la ventana cortardo leña a causa de que se acercaba el invierno. Como echaba de menos aquella tipica escena. Pero tenía que volver a la realidad. Mer no estaba en su casa, bueno, no exactamente la suya, era la de Lilith, pero estaba con su hermano y era lo que más le importaba. Por lo menos conocía a alguien. Mientras bajaba cada peldaño, recordaba aquella noche en que su vida cambió para siempre: Lilith se la había llevado de su casa con todo el cuidado del mundo de que nadie le viera entrar y menos salir con la chiquilla en brazos. Pero era demasiado tarde, sus padres se dieron cuenta de que ella no estaba y sabían perfectamente quien era el causante de la desaparición de la pequeña: su hermano mayor. Lilith al ver las antorchas y demás trastos que se utilizaban para remover la tierra, no dudo en echar a correr. Los movimientos que hacía el joven vampiro despertaron a Mer, quien se llevó un buen susto. Lilith paró en seco al descubrir que unas preciosas esmeraldas le observaban con miedo y confusión, él arrimó su cara a la de la inocente muchacha y le dió un pequeño beso en la frente, como si eso le ayudara a tranquilizarla, pero así fue. Lilith tenia mucha fuerza en Mer. Cada vez que ella le mentia o le escondia sus propios sentimientos, Lilith se le quedaba mirando a los ojos y ella soltaba todo lo que tenía que haber dicho hacía un rato.

Ante tal recuerdo, Mer sonrió, como si supiera que para Lilith sus secretos en realidad són como ventanas abiertas donde el puede asomarse y no sentir miedo a que se cierren. Pero Mer volvió a recordar aquella huida… que por un momento, les iba a costar la vida.

Como iba diciendo, Lilith hizo que Mer se volviera a echar como antes dejandole trabajar y seguir su plan de "rescate". Pero sin darse cuenta, ambos se estaban metiendo en la boca del lobo. Lilith no cayó que por un momento, el se convertiría en la presa y sus antiguas victimas en sus cazadores… que como lo supo? Pues por que todo el pueblo les llevó a un lugar en concreto: el acantilado de la virgen. Era el primer sitio donde los rayos del sol tocaban la tierra y Lilith se estaba dirigiendo hacia allí. De pronto, se vió acorralado. Cogiendo a Mer en brazos, lo iba a tener muy dificil para defenderse. Vió a cada aldeano con una expresión de furia y algunos con una sonrisa diabolica que hizo que al joven le recorriera como una especie de corriente electrica en la espalda. Si… los vampiros, también tienen miedo. Todos le apuntaban con sus "armas" y pensaban quedarse allí hasta que amaneciese o esperar a que el "monstruo" se rindiese, dejara a la cria y así poder matarlo tranquilamente. Pero no. Lilith? Dejarse ganar? No lo creo. Él siempre encontraba la solución perfecta a todos los problemas por muy dificil o estrambotica que fuera la situación. Y asi lo hizo. Antes de que todo el mundo pudiese reaccionar, Lilith abrazó con fuerza a Mer, miró hacia atrás y… se dejó caer. Su padre corrió hacia ellos, pero era demasiado tarde. Ya habían saltado. Se oyó desde lejos los dos cuerpos ya sumergidos en el agua. Mer abrió los ojos cuando aquel frio liquido tocó su cuerpo. Los dos subieron rapidamente hacía la superfície, pero no llegaron a ver el cielo, sino que Lilith se llevó a su hermana a una pequeña cueva haciendo ver que ambos se habían ahogado y que ya no había forma de salvarlos. Los aldeanos se fueron de nuevo al pueblo, mientras que los dos jovenes se iban dirección al castillo. Como olvidar ese momento, ese aroma a rosas, ese viento traspasando la tela del vestido mojado de Mer, haciendo que un escalofrio pasara por su cuerpo. Y la sonrisas y besos que habían intercambiado Lilith y ella durante el camino, no tenían precio.

También recordaba como conoció a Dirk. Dirk era quien convirtió a Lilith en lo que és. Dirk vivia en el pueblo como ellos. Aunque tenga una edad de 18, en realidad tiene 30 años. La primera vez que lo vió, estaba en las mismas escaleras que en ese momento ella estaba recorriendo, vestido con su chaqueta negra sin una camisa que ocultara su calido pecho y sus pantalones rotos por las rodillas, y descanzo. Y por supuesto, como olvidar ese corto, negro y brillante pelo… y esos ojos… esos ojos rojos como las rosas… cada vez que los mirabas te perdias en un prado de claveles y pedías a Dios que no desviara la mirada de ti.

Si… a Mer le gustaba mucho las atenciones que él le prestaba. Era como su hermano. Solo que más mayor y con más experiencia. Dirk fue quien la vestió de limpio, y la llevó a la biblioteca por primera vez para que se relajara mirando las chispas de la chimenea que había en el fondo, en frente de dos butacas rojas. La muchacha no paraba de observarlas, era como si el crujido de la madera quemandose gracias a las grandes llamas, le hipnotizaran y hiciera quedarse un poco más a verlas acabar su baile de calor. Pero el sueño podía con Mer. Menos mal que Dirk estaba ahí al lado para acurrucarla en su pecho y quedarse con ella, antes de que se quedara dormida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mer por fin bajó las escaleras y se quedó mirando por donde ir… que dirección tomar. Y entonces, pensó en los chicos. Recordaba que sus habitaciones estaban en el piso de abajo. Como no acordarse de ellos. Mer sonreía mientras su cabeza volvia a llenarse de recuerdos.

Justo cuando Mer se despertó después de quedarse dormida con Dirk, descubrió que este no estaba, en su lugar, se encontraba su chaqueta. Miró desconcertada por un momento a aquella rara habitación y vió un pequeño reloj que marcaba las 23:55. Madre mia! Que tarde se había hecho! Seguro que Dirk no quería despertarle para llevarle a la cama. La chica salió de la cambra y se dirigió a las escaleras. Pero se paró en lo alto de estas cuando vió a los demás en los pies de aquellos escalones. Al lado de Dirk estaba Jack. Tiene un hermano gemelo que és Zack. Los dos son Ingleses y responden a los gemelos Horton. Se pasaron al lado "enemigo" al descubrir que en lado francés se encontraba la supuesta solución: Dirk y Lilith. Ambos fueron hacía allí, hablaron con los dos jovenes vampiros para que les echaran una mano… creían que al convertirse en un ser de la noche, acabarían sus problemas para siempre. Así fue… más o menos.

Mer se acordó que en su primer encuentro, se dio cuenta de que a veces, los gemelos, no tienen por que ser siempre dos gotas de agua. Jack era completamente diferente a Zack.

Jack era rubio, dos grandes mechones de pelo le cubrian las orejas, su pelo era corto, pero llevaba una pequeña trenza detrás. Él joven tenía los ojos de un color grisaceo y azulado. No era como los de Lilith, no, no… los de Lilith eran blancos a más no poder. Llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca, con los botones desabrochados, unos pantalones negros e iba completamente descalzo. Ah! Y unas gafas de sol colgaban del bolsillo de la camiseta. Jack tenia un carácter alegre, extrovertido y no se cortaba ni un pelo cuando le decia lo guapa que era y lo bien que se lo pasaría con él aunque Lilith estuviera presente en ese momento.

Zack era todo lo contrario: Tenía el pelo marrón, el mismo peinado que su gemelo, unos ojazos rojos quizas un poco más fuerte que los de Dirk que tiraban para atrás y llevaba una camiseta negra y unos pantalones blancos. Los mismos colores que los de su hermano, solo que cambiados. Pero las gafas de sol de él, las llevaba puestas en la cabeza. La muchacha recordaba cada detalle de la conversación de los Horton. Jack siempre hablaba de él como si fuera el novamás y Zack, el pobrecillo, se limitaba a escuchar lo guay que era su hermano. Pero aunque no se les vea ni una arruga a los muy puñeteros, tienen por lo menos… aparentan unos 16… pues, unos 20 o por ahí. Eran los más pequeños… hasta ahora, claro. Y al recordar las risas de la broma de Mer a Jack, recordó que estuvo a punto de transformarla allí mismo… por que le abrazó. En ese momento... La muchacha no sabía que hacer… y Lilith veía que Jack olía con más excitación el cuello y el pelo de Mer y que a poco a poco abría la boca, haciendo que la luz de las velas iluminaran sus afilados colmillos. Menos mal que la chica le apartó lentamente de ella y su gemelo le hizo volver a la realidad. Al final, todos respiraron más aliviados. Y en ese momento… dieron las doce.

Mer al recordar la hora, volvió a escuchar el reloj de nuevo, anunciando que eran las 15:00 del mediodía. Pero volvió enseguida a ese momento. Al momento de la verdad.

Podía visualizar la escena, como si de una pelicula se tratara. Los chicos y ella se dirigian de nuevo a la biblioteca. Al entrar, la chica notó más calor que de costumbre y empezó a ventilarse con las manos, más tarde remangandose las mangas hasta que llegaran a la altura donde los dos huesos del brazo se conectaban con el ligamento o puede que incluso más para arriba. En un momento, oyó el tintineo de una llave entrar en contacto con una cerradura y esta dando vueltas para que la puerta no se abriese… para que nadie entrara… para que nadie saliese.

Lilith empezó a caminar hacía Mer. Con una voz suave y sensual, Lilith, le dijo a su hermanita pequeña, que se sentara junto al fuego. La joven hizo caso de su querido vampiro y se sentó en la gran alfombra granate, que al tocarla, era como estar en una nube. Los chicos se incorporaron en las butacas que había en la habitación. Aquello iba a prometer. Nada tenía que salir mal o se cargarían a la futura princesa. Y eso, Lilith, no podía consentirlo. No por el hecho de que si les saliese bien la jugada, podía ser que Mer utilizara "la cruz negra" para que los vampiros pudiesen salir incluso de día, sino por la razón de que era su hermana. Su querida y adorada Mer era lo unico que le quedaba. Y no quería perderla por culpa de unos sedientos de sangre que se excitaban con tan solo ver un trocito de su cuello.

Lilith miró a los chicos, como preguntandoles mentalmente si estaban listos para lo que tenían que hacer y advertirles de que si la pequeña moría, garantizaba de que nadie saldría con vida de la biblioteca. Todos afirmaron con un poco de temor en el rostro. Normalmente Lilith no és tan agresivo ni su mirada és tan fria como lo fue en ese momento… pero era muy importante saber hacerlo bien. Y si és por Mer… él daba la vida, su alma o lo que quedaba y su corazón por ella.

Acto seguido, el joven, sacó de su bolsillo un colgante de oro, con un gran rubí en el centro y empezó a moverlo delante de los ojos de la pequeña. Mer lo seguía con la mirada fuese el movimiento que fuese… la cuestión era hipnotizarla, para que ella no forzara la situación. Y en ese instante, Mer… se "durmió", no exactamente, su cuerpo estaba allí, sentado de rodillas en el tapiz, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Y Dirk fue el primero en aprovecharse de la hipnosis.

Dirk se sentó detrás de Mer y besó su mejilla izquierda repetidamente, mientras que con las manos sobaba la cintura de la chica. La muchacha acarició la cara del vampiro, giró la suya y los dos se besaron. Sus bocas se fundieron en una sola, sus lenguas se movian apasionadamente. Quien iba a decir, que, bajo esa capa de inocencia, se ocultaba tal ardiente deseo? Mer estaba necesitada… y mucho. Los dos jovenes se separaron mostrando mucha más excitación, y Dirk apartó el pelo de Mer hacía el otro lado y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello. Mer cerraba los ojos y tiraba la cabeza para atrás, haciendo que sus supiros se oyeran por todo el castillo. Cada vez iba bajando más y en algunos tramos, su lengua acariciaba esa piel que olía a virginidad y que le hacía rozar el borde de su locura sexual. Lilith estaba contemplando la escena. Tenía que admitir de que Dirk sabía lo que se hacía y con tan solo mirar la cara de su hermana, podía asegurar de que en ese momento, sentía un inmenso placer casi orgasmico. Los ojos de Mer se abrian sucesivamente, como si a traves de ellos gimiera a causa de los besos malditos que el vampiro le propinaba. En un momento dado, Lilith, miró hacia la dirección donde estaban los demás. Los gemelos no dejaban de contemplar a Mer y suspiaraban al unisono. Incluso a Raf, que todo este rollo de lo de convertirse en ser de la noche, le parecía eterno (bueno… después del acto, te vuelves eso, no?) y siempre se ponía a leer, esa vez, cerró el libro de golpe y empezó a prepararse para la parte que le correspondía. La tensión sexual era tan fuerte que parecía tangible. Lilith dirigió la mirada de nuevo a los dos tortolitos. Dirk estaba empezando a desabrochar el corsé de la chica, pero por si un caso, miró al "lider" para saber como reaccionaría a eso. E hizo bien. Lilith le miró con unos ojos como aclarandole que podías ser un vampiro sediento de sangre si ser un pederasta. No le hacía mucha gracia que se aprovecharan de ese modo de la pequeña. Más que nada, por que él estaba delante… y ser un ser de la noche, no significa no tener vergüenza… o al menos los seres de la oscuridad como ellos. Conclusión: ni soñarlo. Aunque era difícil, puesto que la chica deseaba hacerlo en ese momento… normal, estaba hipnotizada, y cuando alguien esta en esas condiciones… no piensa con mucha claridad que digamos. Pero incluso había momentos, en los que él pensaba que hubiera podido ser un amante espectacular para su querida princesa. Recordaba algunas escenas de su infancia junto a Mer: jugando en el barro, consolandola cuando los demás niños se metian con ella, bañandose con ella en el rio, durmiendo abrazados en una cama estrecha… si… son escenas que cualquiera de esa sala daría lo que fuera por compartirlas con él. Estaba seguro de que si las decía, se morirían de envidia, los celos son muy malos… Sobretodo si dices que has estado con una chica tan hermosa como Mer.

Acto seguido, el chico pudo escuchar un "ejem" de los hermanos Horton. Por la cara que hacían los dos muchachos, muy bien no lo estaban pasando. Es que Dirk se llevaba la parte buena. Siempre igual. El chico les miró lleno de paciencia, pero les dijo que tenían que esperarse un poco más, pues era el turno de Raf. Es que van desde el que más experiencia tiene hasta los "mosquitos" como decían los más mayores. Lilith confíaba mucho en sus compañeros, pero en ese instante, era como si no los hubiera visto en su vida… ¿no dicen siempre que la confianza da asco? Pues eso.

Pero Raf quiso esperar. Quería ayudar a Lilith a prepararlo todo. Por muy pinta de orgía que podía tener eso, era un ritual al fin y al cabo.

Ante la respuesta de Raf, el hermano de Mer les hizo una señal con la cabeza, para que fueran tirando. Tardaron muy poco tiempo en ponerse de rodillas y empezar a "jugar" con Mer. Jack le daba besos en el pecho e iba bajando, pero volvía a subir, y Zack besaba la mano derecha de la chica y lamía su muñeca.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a unas estanterias y de allí sacaron un potecito de cristal con un liquido rojo. Era una parte esencial. Resulta que, ese liquido, era la sangre de la antigua princesa vampira, y tenían que derramarla en forma de pentagrama alrededor de Mer y al final, todos juntos morderla. Era el plan más macabro y satanico que jamás se podría haber hecho. Pero los chicos lo estudiaron a fondo y en realidad no tenían por qué preocuparse. Mer se convertiría en la princesa, pero no cambiaría su forma de ser. Seguiría siendo la dulce e inocente Mer de siempre.

De repente, unos gemidos hicieron que Raf y Lilith se giraran. Mer sentía que su corazón ardía con muchísima intensidad, debido a las caricias y toqueteos varios de los gemelos y de Dirk. Para Lilith fueron solamente gemidos de su hermana, pero para Raf fue música para sus oidos. Los orgasmos de Mer eran lo más bonito que había escuchado nunca. Y daba lo que fuera para que él se los hiciese hacer. Algún día.

Mer cada vez gemia más y más… pero no solo se oía ella. Todos disfrutaban de ese momento. La chica miraba a las llamas de la chimenea y parecía que estas le hicieran gritar de deseo. Pero la joven no sabía que esa noche… iba a morir. Temporalmente, pero iba a hacerlo.

Ante la cara que ponía Raf, Lilith descubrió que era el que más tenía ganas de hacerla estremecer encima de aquella alfombra.

:-No sé como lo soportas-: dijo el chico mordiendose el labio inferior.

:-Años de experiencia-: le aclaró Lilith mirandole de reojo mientras se acercaban a los demás.

Se notaba claramente que Raf sentía algo por la pequeña. En sus ojos se podía ver como su alma se vestía de un manto de lujuria perversa y a la vez sensual y provocativo. La verdad es que Lilith reconocía esa mirada en cuanto la veía… los chicos de su pueblo también miraban a Mer de esa forma. Aunque el chico sabía que esos muchachos solo querían a su hermana por puro interés.

:-Asco de humanidad…-: pensaba mientras borraba esos recuerdos.

Acto seguido, Raf se sentó de rodillas en la alfombra con los otros, pero esta vez en frente de Mer. Cuando la chica pudo abrir los ojos, sus esmeraldas se clavaron en él. Mer se apartó lentamente de los demás y se quedó mirando a Raf. Ella pasó un dedo por su pecho y el vampiro le acarició la cabeza, pasando por su cara. La joven se dejaba llevar por las caricias del chico y los dos, entre besos y lamidas se tumbaron en la superfície terciopelada. Raf cada vez la besaba con más deseo y le arrancaba más orgasmos desesperados aunque ninguno de los vampiros pasaron a la fase de copulación.

:-Y luego dicen que exageramos-: dijeron al unisono Jack y Zack mirandose el uno al otro.

Debajo de aquel necesitado vampiro de ojos amarillos se encontraba en el septimo cielo su nueva amante tapada por un manto de carmín que cubría sus mejillas y de un fuego más intenso que el del hogar le hacía hervir la sangre y su corazón. Raf ronroneaba de placer encima de Mer y ella le empujaba más agarrandole de su nuca hacía su cuello.

Los hermanos no entendían como demonios podía ese viejo (debo aclarar esto, diciendo que en forma de burla, los gemelos se dirijían al muchacho llamandolo así, cosa que a él le ponía hecho una furia) hacer que esa hermosa criatura que en esos instantes sostenia entre sus brazos apretandola fuerte contra el pecho y robandole el aliento gracias a un fogoso beso pudiera divertirse tanto. Eran más jovenes que él, se supone que a ninguna chica le van las momias.

El pensar de nuevo en esas palabras, hacía que Mer se encariñase más por aquel par, que eran unicos en su espécie. Extrovertidos y con sentido del humor, claro que a veces no estaría mal tener aquel piquito de oro que sólo Jack poseía cerradito.

Todos habían disfrutado de una pizca de "sexo" por parte de la hipnotizada. Raf miró al jefe, al hermano de Mer, que era quien dirigía toda la operación. Lilith se iba acercando a su Mer y al hogar. Ahora venía el momento más duro de toda su vida. No quería hacer daño a su princesa, pero era la unica solución por muy dolorosa que fuera. Ya se había sentado enfrente de ella, El muchacho de ojos dorados había bajado sus labios a la cintura, dispuesto a levantarle la falda y besar la piel desnuda de su pierna subiendo a la pantorrilla.

Lilith estaba nervioso, las palabras "morir", "error" y "Mer" le golpeaban en la cabeza constantemente, sabía que si alguno de ellos la cagaba, Mer moriría. Cogió aire unas cinco o seis veces para vaciar los malos humos de sus pulmones, al abrir los ojos los demás se pusieron en sus posiciones: Dirk en el cuello, Jack en la muñeca derecha, Zack en la izquierda, él en el cuello, que le contagiaría de ese virus vampirico junto con Dirk, y para acabar, Raf en la pierna. Cada uno de los puntos, infestandos de cantidades de vasos sanguineos. Se iban a dar un buen festín los cinco.

Lilith cogió el potecito que llevaba en la mano derecha, lo abrió y al oír como la boquilla de cristal chocaba con el tapón, los cuatro vampiros levantaron la vista. El joven de pelo largo levantó el pote, y se inclinó hacía el oido de la chica.

:-Perdoname-: susurró al levantarse y al darle un beso en la frente.

A continuación de aquella preciosa y triste muestra de cariño, Lilith derramó la sangre en forma de pentagrama sobre la alfombra, haciendo que Mer se pusiera perdida de ella. Dirk, que estaba detrás, notaba un fuerte y a la vez delicioso aroma que hacía que sus pupilas se dilataran. Por una parte tenía una inmensa sed de sangre (nunca mejor dicho) pero por otra, aún seguía manteniendose firme para continuar con el plan maestro. Hacía ya tiempo que Dirk era un vampiro, se suponía que en esas situaciones no tenía por que preocuparse, solo pareció que se les fue de las manos cuando mordió a Lilith. Él era su primera victima y no sabía muy bien como contener ese oscuro deseo. Recordaba el olor de la piel desnuda de Lilith, en el ritual que él utilizó, Lilith sentía tanto deseo de ser tomado por el vampiro que se quitó la parte de arriba, que al hacerlo, Dirk se tiró encima del joven y ambos luchaban en una guerra de besos y caricias, pero el resultado de esa batalla ya estaba cantado.

Mer había visto comportarse de forma muy rara a su nuevo hermano mayor (por que para ella, aparte de Lilith, era lo que más se parecía a un hermano mayor) y si tenía que admitirlo había tenido ciertas dudas sobre la sexualidad de este. Cada vez que se veían los dos, Dirk miraba de un modo muy sensual a Lilith o incluso le cogia de la cara soltandole algun que otro piropo y mientras su hermano mayor biológico se perdía en ese mar de sangre que ocultaba en sus ojos, Dirk le acariciaba el cabello haciendo que se sintiera cómodo con él.

Caricias… ojala hubiera sentido eso, que aquel dolor que aún mantenía guardado en su cuerpo y sufriendo en silencio.

Los gemelos, que eran los mas recientes en el grupo, no habían tenido ocasión de "examinarse". Mer era su primera victima y tanto Jack que era el más seguro de los dos y como Zack, que era el mas introvertido pero a la vez, más prudente que su hermano, en aquellos instantes estaban realmente intranquilos. Tenían miedo de hacerlo mal, y la condición que Lilith les hizo saber a cada uno de ellos les ponía los pelos de punta. Nunca habían visto a Lilith enfadado, pero tampoco se morían por hacerle enfurecer. Si lo que dijo antes, era cierto, tenían que andar con pies de plomo y despacito y con buena letra. Librarse de la tentación o aguantarla durante unos segundos que te hacen creer que son eternos, és difícil, pues en aquellos momentos, los dos se daban cuenta.

No solo para los gemelos fue duro esperar nuevas ordenes, lo fue también para Raf. Seguía besando y lamiendo la parte que le correspondía y a decir verdad, le gustaba bastante. Los pocos minutos antes que había compartido con Mer eran lo mas erótico que ponía degustar. Desde que había puesto un pie en el castillo, Raf no dejaba de pensar en ella… Su cara, su pelo, sus ojos, su boca… su cuerpo, que había por fin probado, no del todo, pero algo era algo. Casi se parecía a… **ella**.

De repente, Raf paró en seco. Cómo era posible que, después de tantos años con su ausencia, justo cuando la había podido por fin borrar de su mente, apareciera de la nada y le inundara de culpa por querer olvidarla? Realmente Mer le hacía pensar en aquel lejano recuerdo que intentaba volver a clavarse en su cabeza y en lo más hondo de su corazón? Hay algo que Raf intentaba memorizar y aprender: Mer no era ella… no era **Leonor**. Eso era lo unico que le quedaba… un nombre que le marcó la vida para toda la eternidad y el descubrimiento del amor incondicional que solo unos pocos sienten cuando estan realmente enamorados. No comprendió aún el por que ella tuvo que marcharse tan repentinamente. Desde que ella lleno su alma de luto, Raf sentia que una parte de él se había marchado con Leonor, pues era su corazón, su tesoro, su alma… su propia vida.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no notó que Lilith ya lamía y besuqueaba el cuello de Mer. No podía encantarse con cosas del pasado, al fin y al cabo, las cosas vienen… y luego se van, aunque nosotros no las podamos olvidar tan facilmente. Tenía que concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, Lilith era uno de sus mejores amigos, y no quería tener como último recuerdo a Lilith haciendole pedazos.

Mer seguía suspirando y abrazando a cada uno de los vampiros que jugueteaban con ella. Notaba como algo humedo le recorria cada lado del cuello, uno subiendo y otro bajando… subiendo y bajando… sin descanso. Eso le volvía loca y le creaba como una especie de escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo entero haciendo que se moviera para dar efecto de zic-zac.

En algunos tramos, Dirk podía llegar a tocar la lengua de Lilith al lamer a Mer y cuando lo hacía, Lilith abría los ojos y le miraba de reojo. Dirk, le regalaba una seductora y sexy sonrisa al muchacho y este no hacía otra cosa que devolverlesa. No estaba para sonrisitas y jueguecitos, pero nadie le dice que no a Dirk.

La hora de la verdad se iba acercando, la tensión se multiplicaba y los nervios se escampaban como una mortal enfermedad se esparce por el aire.

Lilith volvió a echar una ojeada rapida al reloj que estaba encima de la chimenea. Faltaban solo…

:-Cinco…-:

:-…Cuatro…-:

:-…Tres…-:

:-…Dos…-:

:-…Uno…-:

Y asi termina la vida de la preciosa Mer mortal y comienza a florecer de las tinieblas y de la oscuridad la nueva y segunda oportunidad de la joven. Lilith, Dirk, Jack, Zack y Raf la mordieron rapidamente y con ansia, puesto que para ellos, el tiempo de espera se había hecho interminable. Al sentir que unos afilados y punteagudos colmillos se incrustaban en algunas partes de su cuerpo, Mer gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Aquella sensación de paz y de tranquilidad, se desvaneció como una bola de nieve al sol y se combirtió en la peor de sus pesadillas, como si grandes alfileres se clavaran en su cuello y succionasen sus fluidos haciendo que la pobre muchacha se quedase vacía por dentro literalmente.

Los chillidos de Mer se oían por todo el castillo, haciendo que los lobos que habitaban en el bosque aullasen junto a ellos, tapando aquel sonido que les hacía ser los segundones en mostrar admiración por la luna llena que adornaba el cielo nocturno.

Iban pasando los segundos y ninguno de ellos deshabitó su lugar. Como siempre, Lilith tenía que dar el primer paso para que todos se movieran. La voz de la joven se iba alejando, perdiendo su poder, haciendose más vulnerable que el ruido que genera el aleteo de una mariposa. Dio gracias a Dios de que así fuera, por que cuando calló, los gemelos se separaron de ella y se dirigieron de nuevo a las butacas dejando en sus muñecas señales de mordiscos profundos y dolorosos. Después se apartó Raf, quien como muestra de perdón, dio un pequeño beso en la herida, saboreando de nuevo la sangre reseca.

Más tarde, al incorporarse de nuevo junto a los gemelos en las butacas y secandose la sangre de sus labios, se levantó Dirk, que lo hizo con toda la suavidad del mundo para no molestar a Lilith, que era el que tenía que acabar el ritual.

Por ultimo, pero no menos importante, el príncipe de Mer. La alzaba con cuidado para poder beber mejor su sangre y saborearla hasta que no quedara ni una gota. La sangre que no llegaba a la boca de Lilith, corría hacia abajo manchando el vestido de Mer de nuevo.

De pronto, dieron las doce. Un nuevo día nacía y con él una nueva criatura de la noche. Lilith se apartó lentamente de su chica, se levantó y la cogió en brazos. Al tener la futura princesa vampira en brazos, Lilith se dirigió a sus compañeros y estos se apartaron para dejarle pasar y llevarle a su cama. A descansar… en paz.

Y eso es lo que pasó. Cuando Mer se despertó, vió que tenía un vestido nuevo, y que la sangre reseca de su cuello (su propia sangre) había desaparecido. Supuso que Lilith la había limpiado y arreglado para que ella no se sintiese sucia e incomoda.

La joven vió que una debil luz se abría camino por la cerradura de la puerta de la cocina. Mer se dirigió con cuidado y la abrió lentamente. Al hacerlo, reconoció la silueta que se recortaba gracias al destello de las velas: rubio, vestido con una camiseta granate, unos pantalones negros y de calzado, unas vendas blancas. No había duda: era Raf.

:-¿A él también le costará dormir?-: se preguntó mirando como pasaba las hojas del libro que estaba leyendo.

Desde que conoció a Raf siempre le veía leyendo un libro de la biblioteca o picandose con Jack y Zack. Le resultaba tan misterioso, pero a la vez tan encantador! Si tenía que reconocerlo, estaba locamente enamorada de él. Le encantaba el trato que recibía por parte suya pero dudaba que él sintiera lo mismo, estaba siempre tan metido en sus cosas…

De repente, Mer observó que Raf se levantaba del sofá lentamente. Dejó el libro en la mesa y se dirigió hacía una gran jarra de cristal para beber un trago, pero Mer no sabía, que mientras caminaba hacía la cocina, Raf miró por el rabillo del ojo y la vió escondida detrás de la puerta.

:-¿Quién esta ahí?-: preguntó serio Raf con una mirada fria como el hielo. Sus nervios eran como cables de acero, la verdad es que no era la primera vez que entraban en el castillo, pensando que ellos dormian para poder acabar con sus vidas tranquilamente.

Pero esa teoria se desvaneció cuando vió que en vez de unos rabiosos y enfurecidos pueblerinos acechaban a la vuelta de la esquina, había una delicada criatura de aspecto inocente y sensual mirandole con un precioso brillo en sus esmeraldas. Raf abrió los ojos y por un momento se tranquilizó.

:-Mer…-: susurró el joven al verla :-¿Qué haces aquí?-: preguntó mirandole de arriba abajo.

:-No puedo dormir. No estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo por el día-: contestó sonriendole dulcemente.

Raf parecía haberse quedado mudo. Aquel sonreir le sorprendió bastante, pues él se sentía un poco culpable por haber sido con ella tan frío. Creía que si se mostraba abierto o incluso dulce como hacen Zack o Jack, Mer descubriría que la amaba y tenía miedo de que ella rechazara sus sentimientos.

:-He visto la luz y me preguntaba si había alguien aquí-: habló Mer para romper un poco el hielo que se había creado.

:-Em… estaba leyendo. Creo que a mi también me cuesta pillar el sueño algunas veces, de modo que seguiré con lo mio-: se limitó a decir.

:-Oh, bueno… si estabas ocupado, entonces, te dejaré que sigas con tu lectura. Siento haberte molestado. Buenas noches-: respondió Mer con mal sabor de boca.

La joven se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta, cuando de repente…

:-Bueno, si quieres…-:

Mer se giró y miró de nuevo a Raf.

:-¿Si?-:

:-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí. A mi, no me molestas-: dijo Raf devolviendole la sonrisa.

La chica se había sonrojado. Por fin le había dado una muestra de su amor!

:-Bueno, de acuerdo-: dijo ella acercandose de nuevo y sentandose en el sofá.

Tampoco había sido tan dificil. Y es que cuando dos personas se quieren, aunque demuestren sentimientos que descorcerten a otras personas, en el fondo las quieren con locura. Lo que pasa en realidad, es que tienen miedo de que estas les rompan el corazón.

Sin embargo, Mer no temia a ser no amada por Raf, por que sabía que ese era su destino des del principio. Convertirse y ser una vampira… **para toda la eternidad**.


End file.
